boarsgoreswordsfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 60: Cats are Remarkable Lushes
Back to Episode List Back to Book Club Episodes Listen to it here! http://traffic.libsyn.com/boarsgoreandswords/2012-08-27_BGaS_Episode_60_Clash12.mp3 Episode Description: Arya VII, Catelyn III, and Sansa III. Ivan and Red cover Toxoplasmosis, the link between cats and prohibition, Pomplamoose's "single ladies" cover, geocities vs angelfire, some very metal tower names, Harrenhal on tv vs book, Sauroman interior designer, and so much more! Next week, we cover four chapters: Catelyn IV, Jon IV, Bran V, and Tyrion VIII. Intro Clip: " Show Notes: * Red discusses where to get the best french toast in the San Francisco bay area, including Spork and Foreign Cinema. The best french toast he has ever eaten was at Naglee Park Garage in San Jose. * Ivan shows Red the crotch of his pants where his balls have worn through the fabric. ("Your balls are actual hamsters trying to crawl their way out of your pants. That's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." - Red) * Ivan again tries to get Red to harmonize with him. Red refuses. And then gives in to sing their Twitter handles in harmony. ("That was miserable. That was awful." - Ivan) * Ivan reveals he's reached 1000 Twitter followers and is now allowed to join the exclusive Twitter Black. * The Arya chapter opens with a list of metal sounding band names and they discuss Railroad's use of providing exposition in list form. * Red discusses a show he saw by comedian Rebecca Donohue and her line "step up your tea game." * Ivan complains about the lack of air conditioning in California, specifically most of San Francisco and a few places in Los Angeles. Red points out that being built 80 years ago, Harrenhal probably didn't have AC, "which would've been helpful as they were being torched by dragon fire." * They compare the book description of Harrenhal to the tv depiction, deciding that while book Harrenhal is much nicer Arya is working much harder. "In the TV show, she's just fetching tea basically. She might as well be on a really laid back version of Downton Abbey." - Red * Ivan talks about a photo he saw on Boing Boing of a topless woman cutting down a crucifix with a chainsaw. He describes it as the cover of a metal album while Red says it should be airbrushed on the side of a van. Quotes: "Spinning gifs make me feel like home." - Ivan "Somebody rewrite West Side Story with Geocities vs. Angelfire." - Red "How great would it have been if Pauly Shore had played Jaqen?" - Ivan "I like to slip the girls a hot apple tart now and then...mostly literally. I do like to bake." - Ivan "Do you know how much an Eye of Sauron can tie together a tower?...And that was our impression of Sauroman, interior designer."- Ivan "I just wanna read the Beric Dondarrion and Thoros of Myr buddy comedy book." - Ivan "That's a Lannister power move, forcing dudes to kiss each other." - Ivan "On a grand enough scale, nothing's not incest." - Red